fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
UFO 51
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 5. Gdzieś w samolocie. Alice: '''Mam gdzieś że płacą ci więcej. '''Chef: No i co zrobisz niby. W takich show’ach jestem już 5 razy w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Alice: Chciałabym by cię zabrało UFO. Alice nagle zauważ włączono kamerę. Alice: Hej!''-(Uśmiecha się)- Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World.. Zawitaliśmy do Francji i Hangaru.. Dziwne!. Uczestnicy szukali diamentowych rzeczy a później uciekali przed zabójcą. Na sam koniec ostatecznie spotkała się piątka z czego pozostała dwójka i wygrała Cirke... A właściwie Heath bo Cirke uciekła już z więzienia dla przegranych i to Pasażerowie wygrali a na ceremonii znaleźli się Przewodnicy. Przez większość głosów odpadła Cirke. Pozostała tylko 10 a po tym odcinku już 9. Kto nie dostanie szansy na milion w tym odcinku? Oglądajcie The Adventures o.... ''UFO trzyma samolot i nagle słychać krzyk. Ekran znika.... '' Południowa część statku. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszystko jest czarne. Nagle ktoś się budzi. RJ: Halo? Gdzie ja jestem.''-(Krzyczy)-'' Sylvia: Dlaczego mnie obudziłaś''-(Ziewa)- Co do? '''Anne:' Dlaczego jestem tutaj a nie w kabinie? Heath: Nie wiem. Nagle wszyscy wstają i zaczynają walić w ściany. RJ: I co niby zrobimy? Sylvia: A kto wisi pod nami? Widać Kendala przyczepionego do sufitu. Po chwili spada z niego. Kendal: Pomoże ktoś mi wstać? Anne: Leż! Nic ci się nie stanie. Zachodnia część statku. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Na podłodze leży Victor cały we krwi a koło niego leżą Rory ,Atlantha i Poul. Nagle budzą się Atlantha i Poul. Atlantha: O matko! (Atlantha: Co się stało Victorowi?) Poul: On żyje? Rory: Nie, zdechł. Oczywiście że żyje! Victor się budzi i krzyczy. Atlantha: Wiesz że to Ketchup. Victor zemdlał. (Victor: Panicznie boje się ketchupu.) Atlantha: Gdzie my jesteśmy i co się stało? Rory: Dziwne! Nie przypominam sobie oprócz naszej rozmowy w klasie 3. ' Victor siedzi na podłodze ni rozmyśla, tymczasem Avalon i Rory grali w warcaby. Avalon: Szach! Mat! Rory:' My nie gramy w szachy?' Avalon: Jakie szachy? Szach! Mat! Jest w Ping Pongu. Rory: Jaka ona głupia. Nagle Avalon rzuca się na Rory’ego. Później z niego schodzi i rzuca w niego fotelem. Koniec Retrospekcji> Rory patrzy się dookoła. Rory: A gdzie w ogóle Avalon? Południowa część statku. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Widać Avalon leżącą na stole operacyjnym. Po chwili się budzi. Avalon: E?! Gdzie ja jestem !? Kosmita 617: Jesteś w domu. Śpisz sobie słodko. Avalon: Ja występuje w programie przecież. Kosmita 617: O szlak by tu..... Reklama. Jeżeli chcesz by twój pies robił zdrowo kupkę, kup mu karmę Pedigree. Teraz tylko 3.99 za 1kg. Takiej ceny jeszcze nie było. Do kupienia wyłącznie w sklepach w Japonii! Kosmita 882: Musimy ją szybko rozkroić. Avalon walnęła kosmitę 882 a ten walnął w kontrolkę i wypuścił wszystkich zawodników. Avalon: No choć tu ty niewydarzony kosmito. Zobaczysz co potrafię. (Avalon: Nie wiedziałam co robić więc mówiłam od rzeczy.) Kosmita 617: Doigrałaś się . Korytarz w zachodniej części. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Widać '' RJ, Sylvia, Anne, Heath i Kendal. RJ: Co to w ogóle jest? Kendal: Chyba UFO. Heath: A może to lodziarnia. Anne: Tak, tylko że 5 minut temu widzieliśmy na ścianie kosmitę który krwawił. (Sylvia: Czy to jest jakiś żart.) RJ: Ktoś pamięta co się stało. Sylvia: Ja pamiętam tylko tyle że... ' Kendal zatyka uszy piankami. A RJ i Sylvia próbują wywalić Izzy z pokoju a Poul gra na telefonie. RJ:' Wyjdź stąd Izzy! Próbujemy odpoczywać.' Izzy:' Chciałabyś. Jestem Przebojowa i wam pomogę-(Krzyczy i śmieje się)- Poul''':' Wiesz Izzy! Powinnaś skoro tak coś zrobić. Na przykład przestraszyć Chefa że jest UFO.' Izzy:' Mam lepszy plan.' (Poul:' Już się boje!) Kendal: I co ona wymyśli.' RJ:' Więc jednak słuchasz. Więc co...' '''Koniec Retrospekcji>' W czasie retrospekcji Sylvii podłoga się załamała i Anne spadła a wszyscy z przerażeniem obserwowali wysokość. Sylvia: Jesteśmy tak na 60m wysokości. To niemożliwe . Kendal: Chyba że jesteśmy w UFO. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć a kamera się oddala. Komora kapsuł ratunkowych. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Atlantha, Poul, Rory i Victor szukają działającej kapsuły ratunkowej, wtedy przybiega Avalon. Avalon: Hej, kochani! Rory: Gdzie ty byłaś? Avalon: Na stole operacyjnym jakiś kosmitów. Poul: A ja myślałem że to zadanie a to porwanie! Victor: To jak niby uciekłaś. Avalon: No, na początku wypchnęłam jednego z nich na rzeczy do operacji a drugiego tak wystraszyłam przenośną piłą mechaniczną że uciekł. Atlantha: Skąd miałaś... e nieważne to co robimy? Victor: Sprawdźmy czy działa ta kapsuła. Atlantha włącza kapsule. I wchodzi do niej sama. Po chwili kapsuła ruszyła a 10 minut później stanęła w płomieniach. W megafonach było słychać tylko „Jesteście na terenie Strefy 51”. Poul: '''O nie! Atlantha! '''Rory: Nie przejmuj się nią lepiej lećmy do centrum dowodzenia. Skoro nie ma już kosmitów, pokierujmy tym gniotem. Victor: Ale może ich być więcej. Avalon: W takim razie musimy się śpieszyć zanim odkryją że ich koledzy są nieprzytomni.. Centrum Dowodzenia UFO. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Prawie wszyscy stoją już w centrum a na krześle kierowniczym siedzi sobie kosmita 626. Kosmita 626: Dzień.... A dlaczego eksperyment 23# nie jest jeszcze pokrojony. Avalon: Ja nie lubię być krojona. Heath: To choć tu my ci pokażemy. Albo ja do ciebie przyjdę. Heath leci na kosmitę 626 a ten wyrzuca go przez szybę. Sylvia: Nie! Atlantha: Jak mogłeś. Kosmita 626: Chciałem tylko powiedzieć że tylko jedna osoba pokieruje tym samolotem zanim się rozbije o bazę strefy 51. Poul: A jak to możliwe skoro stoimy tu wszyscy a 2 metry przed nami stoi sobie kierownica bo nie rozumiem. Kosmita 626: Och! Nie chce mi się wyjaśniać. Ale dobra! Nagle z ziemi wyłania się zabójczy tor przeszkód. Najpierw wahadełka które pojawiają się i spadają. Później topory które biegną w dwie strony. Na sam koniec pozostaje stare spróchniałe deski nad celą. Kosmita 626: Kto się odważy. Wszyscy ruszają. Na wahadełkach nie dali sobie rady Poul i Avalon przez co spadli. Następnie na toporach nikt nie poległ lecz na deskach spadli Sylvia, Kendal i Rory. Pozostali tylko RJ i Victor ale to Victor pierwszy dobiegł do kierownicy i to on zaczął pilotować samolot. Kosmita 626 zdejmuje maskę co się okazuje że to Alice a z cienia wychodzą Chef i Izzy. Victor: Co to ma znaczyć? Alice: Zrobiliśmy z was jaja...znowu. RJ: Jak to? Alice: Tak naprawdę to nie UFO, tylko specjalna machina treningowa wyrzucona za starość przez admirała ze strefy 51. To jak coś był pomysł Izzy. Reszta zawodników też się pojawia. Avalon: Więc kogo ja pobiłam Chef: Mnie! Izzy: I mnie! Sylvia: Więc co się stało Pasażerom Alice: Za zwycięstwo w poprzednim odcinku ich też do tego żartu włączyliśmy. Ale to już nieważne... Wygrali Przewodnicy, Przegrali Wczasowicze. Anne: Ale my gdzie będziemy spać skoro nas nie wymieniłeś. Alice: W klasie 2. Nie wygraliście przecież ale skoro nie braliście udziału w zadaniu to tez nie przegraliście. (Anne: Wreszcie dopuścili mnie do pokoju zwierzeń. Musze wszystko powiedzieć. Otóż...Kamera została wyłączona na jakieś 45 minut....i to wszystko!) (Sylvia: 'No i kogo tu wyrzucić niby..) Ceremonia. Plik:Wczasowicze.png ''Wszyscy z nieciekawymi minami siedzą i się rozglądają. '''Alice: Powiem tak. Nie mam żadnych paszportów. RJ: Ale jak to !? Alice: '''Przecież Pasażerowie nie brali udziału w zadaniu więc to by było nie fair. Nie jestem taka jak Chris. '''Kendal: Myślę jednak że tak. Alice: Bez takich docinek.. Możecie spać spokojnie przez tydzień. Niestety w klasie 3. Dałam im chyba radość ale w następnym odcinku nie będzie im do śmiechu. Która osoba skona następny raz? Oglądajcie The Adventures of the World... Izzy: Alice!? Mogę zjeść twojego pączka? Alice: Ani mi się waż! Ekskluzywny Klip. W kabinie pasażerskiej jest Izzy, Chef i Chris Chris: Mówie wam, u mnie w show będzie lepiej . Chef: Zapewniałeś mnie już o tym 4 razy i za 5 razem się nie zgodzę. Izzy: Poza tym jestem asystentką pierwszy raz od kiedy uciekłam z więzienia. Chef: A to prawda!? Izzy: Eee... Chris i Chef nagle zostają popchnięci na ścianę a Izzy zniknęła. Chris: Czyli się nie dowiemy. KONIEC! Podobał się odcinek? Dziękuje za Obejrzenie. Super Fajny Fajny,ale czegoś brakuje... Może być Taki sobie Od biedy Ujdzie Żałosny